dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Screwball
''Stats; * Intelligence - 7/10 * Creativity - 9/10 * Initiative - 2/10 * Emotional Strength - 10/10 * Social Skills - 3/10 * Flexibility - 8/10 Appearance; In her human form, Screwball has long auburn hair (tied into a high ponytail with a pink hair tie; flat bottom, one seperate strand) with one long bang down the middle of her face and hazel eyes. She almost always wears a shoulderless pink short-sleeved shirt that shows off her midriff, light gray gym shorts with pale orange stripes, and pink flip-flops. She will sometimes wear the same outfit, but with light purple, blue, green, yellow, or red as a main color; she will always wear the pink hair tie. In her ghost form, Screwball's hair is light pink styled the same way (though the long bang is pinned out of the way at times), and her eyes are blood red. Her outfit is virtually the same, but her shirt is black with a pink heart on it, her shorts are black with dark purple stripes, her flip-flops are replaced by short, dark pink boots with medium blue bases, and her hands are covered by pale orange, fingerless gloves. She is almost always in this form, and uses it for show in Circus Gothica. Screwball is also very tall for her age and is often mistaken to be older than she really is. She has four piercings in each ear: a pink triangular earring in her lobe, two silver mini-hoops at the top, and a short, tubular gold earring. Personality; Generally hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, and extremely cheerful. Loves to make people smile and leave them amazed with her highwire and trapeze works. However, can be too much of a daredevil and gets into a situation that requires her to use her ghost powers. When she's alone or with Delwyn, she shows her sensitive, lonely side. Good Traits; Hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, and cheerful. An optimist who loves to put smiles on people's faces, and a major people-pleaser. Tries not to use her ghost powers in the circus because she feels that they would give her an advantage that no one else would get. Bad Traits; Tends to be too much of a daredevil and people-pleaser. If the former, usually gets into a situation that requires her ghost powers (she stays in that form for show, not for an advantage). Sensitive and lonely, but only shows that around Delwyn or whenever she is alone. Powers/Abilities; Powers; * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Hypnosis * Manipulation of her tattoos Abilities; Screwball is both the highwire and trapeze artist in Circus Gothica. She is extremely flexible and balanced, and pulls off tons of extremely difficult tricks. A lesser-known talent of hers is her ability to sing and play the piano. She is self-taught. Background Story; Trivia; * Screwball's name came from the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cameo character of the same name. Sophia Cree has no specific meaning. Category:Female Category:Halfa Category:Character Category:Luna's Characters Category:Second-Generation